


Sailing

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Rantaro Amami Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Developing Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, Humour, Lighthearted, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Rantaro Amami Week, Sailing, Someone please give poor Makoto a break, Trust, bracelet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “I got it.” Mukuro says quickly, perhaps because she’s the one who lost hold of the sail in the first place, and thus begins trying to catch the line as it waves around. She’s the Ultimate Soldier, so theoretically she should be good at catching things, but it… doesn’t appear to be going very well. Calmly, Makoto gets off the bow and walks over, stopping by her side to help. The wind immediately blows the line (as well as the runaway sail) directly into his face.Mukuro catches her boyfriend in one hand and the line in the other.“Is this the power of the Ultimate Lucky Student?” Korekiyo asks.---Rantaro and Mukuro take their boyfriends sailing.---Amami week day two: Sail/Bracelet





	Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
Day one (Sept 27): Autumn/Wealth  
Day two (Sept 28): Sail/Bracelet  
Day three (Sept 29): Paint/Breeze  
Day four (Sept 30): Risk/Sunset  
Day five (Oct 01): Travel/Blame  
Day six (Oct 02): Vehicle/Found  
Day seven (Oct 03): Birthday/Smile

“You’ve really never been sailing before?” Mukuro asks, blinking.

“Well, in my defense,” Korekiyo pauses. “I… perhaps do not have a good defense. Admittedly most of my time has been spent in areas where one would hike to get to, rather than places accessible by boat.”

“While that’s fair, that still makes you a loser.”

“I am aware of this and am willing to accept the consequences of my actions.”

Rantaro smiles. “You’re going to have to stop bullying my boyfriend eventually,” he tells Mukuro, who gives him a skeptical look.

“You were bullying Makoto a couple minutes ago.” She points out. “You called him short.”

“He _ is _short.” Rantaro crosses his arms.

“To be fair,” Makoto interjects. “I am pretty short.”

“Yeah, but no one gets to bully you for it except me.” Mukuro huffs, then ducks under the boom to move over to the other side of the boat. Smiling slightly, Rantaro leans against the bow and crosses his arms, watching as Mukuro starts pulling in the sails. She’s strong, and she’s been sailing before, so he doesn’t mind letting her take charge on this. As she does, she yells out instructions in Korekiyo’s direction, and to the anthropologist’s credit he seems to be listening fairly well.

Makoto climbs out from the cabin, adjusting his PFD and walking over to stand next to Rantaro. The adventurer shifts over to make room for him in the bow so that they can watch their partners together.

“Remind me again why I have to wear this thing?” Makoto raises an eyebrow, and it’s a fair question. In order to have enough PFDs for this trip he had to go out and get a couple more, but Makoto still ended up stuck with the Hello Kitty PFD that used to belong to his sister Tsubaki. Everyone else has a relatively normal one. “I can swim, y’know?”

“We can all swim, but we still wear the PFDs.” Rantaro smiles. “It’s not about whether or not you can swim when you’re sailing on the ocean, y’know. That water is cold. The PFD is supposed to keep you afloat, because if you fall you’ll probably go into shock from how freezing it is. I’m wearing one too.” He gestures at his own torso, but Makoto curls up his upper lip, a skeptical look in his green-grey eyes, and Rantaro can’t help comparing it to the face that Mukuro made at him earlier. It’s funny how dating a person will make your habits rub off on one another.

“But you’re wearing a regular PFD. I’m wearing a _ Hello Kitty _PFD. I think it’s a little different.” Makoto points out. Which is also fair.

“You’re the only one who’s small enough to wear it.” Rantaro says simply.

“You’re bullying him again!” Mukuro gasps, dropping the line to cover her face with her hands in mock offense.

“MUKURO NO!” Rantaro cries.

“What- OH SHIT!” Mukuro watches in horror as the line flies away and the sail starts billowing in the breeze. That breeze is extremely good for them, since they’re going sailing, but right now it means they pretty much have zero chances of getting their sails back. Rantaro groans, putting a hand on his forehead, and Mukuro smiles like she has no will to live left, and Makoto stares at the sail, transfixed like one would be to a trainwreck.

“Is that bad?” Korekiyo asks, and Rantaro considers losing his shit, but the anthropologist’s tone is dry, so he’s likely being ironic.

“Anyone think they can catch it?” Rantaro sighs.

“I got it.” Mukuro says quickly, perhaps because she’s the one who lost hold of the sail in the first place, and thus begins trying to catch the line as it waves around. She’s the Ultimate Soldier, so theoretically she _ should _be good at catching things, but it… doesn’t appear to be going very well. Calmly, Makoto gets off the bow and walks over, stopping by her side to help. The wind immediately blows the line (as well as the runaway sail) directly into his face.

Mukuro catches her boyfriend in one hand and the line in the other.

“Is this the power of the Ultimate Lucky Student?” Korekiyo asks, and from the tone of his voice, he’s most certainly smiling.

“You sound like Komaeda,” Makoto groans, rubbing his forehead. He seems alright, just a bit disoriented. “I knew that would happen, though. I was like, _ maybe my luck will let me catch the rope. _But I knew it would, more likely, knock me over.”

“Well, look on the plus side.” Rantaro starts. “You weren’t too short for the sail to hit you.”

“That’s it.” Mukuro cleats the sail and tugs it in as tight as she can. “I’m throwing Rantaro overboard and taking his ship.”

“I will assist.” Korekiyo nods.

“Hey! You too, Kiyo?” Rantaro gasps, and the anthropologist smiles. (Or, it seems that way, since he’s wearing a mask, all Rantaro can really see is the crinkling of his golden eyes.)

“I’m jesting, of course, though it would be interesting to watch Mukuro take over your vessel.” Korekiyo remarks, and Rantaro sighs, because that’s a completely in-character thing for the anthropologist to say. Still, Rantaro can’t exactly make himself be mad at him.

After a few more awkward blips, though nothing as bad as the sail billowing around, they manage to set sail. The wind, as it turns out, is a lot stronger than Rantaro was anticipating. Mukuro steers them out, because they’re not in open water yet so the wind isn’t as strong, but when they get sufficiently far out, Rantaro takes the helm, one hand on the line and the other on the tiller. Mukuro and Makoto stand next to each other at the bow, leaning against the railing and talking quietly, but Korekiyo seats himself beside Rantaro.

They’re silent for a moment, perhaps because the adventurer is trying to focus, but then Korekiyo speaks. “You have quite a lot of jewelery,” he remarks, in the same scientific and detached manner as he always does. His tone is soft, though, more tender than he would be addressing something that he’s studying.

  
“Yeah, I do.” Rantaro smiles slightly, following his boyfriend’s gaze to the silver bracelet on his right wrist.

“Is there a particular reason for this, or do you just enjoy jewelery?” Korekiyo asks, looking up to meet Rantaro’s eyes. The adventurer considers the question for a moment and ends up briefly distracted by the pretty golden colour of Kiyo’s eyes (which he probably shouldn’t be doing when he’s supposed to be answering a question) before he gets back on his train of thought.

“Well, you have a necklace too, so maybe you kind of get it?” Rantaro watches Korekiyo look down at the necklace in question, messing with it with one bandaged hand.

“I assure you I wear this necklace for a much different reason than you wear that bracelet.” Korekiyo responds, and there’s a darker quality to his tone that Rantaro wants to ask about, but the look in his boyfriend’s eyes is guarded, so he decides to ask another time.

“It’s an aesthetic choice for sure,” Rantaro begins to say, then pauses. “Tacking!” He calls out, and lets out the sail to move it over to the other side. Mukuro and Makoto glance back and lean to the other side, though nobody actually ends up having to duck for the boom. Korekiyo shifts so he’s sitting on Rantaro’s right rather than his left. “But I also think it’s part of how I express my individuality. Does that make any sense? Like, wearing a lot of jewelery like this gives me something that a total stranger will recognise about me if our paths cross more than once.”

Korekiyo hums. “Individuality, hm?”

“Beyond having green hair, of course.” Rantaro grins. “I can tell you about where I got this bracelet too, if you want.”  


“Would you ever consider allowing me to accompany you to some of those places?” Korekiyo asks, and he’s awfully tentative, which is out of character for him. They haven’t traveled together much, just to places like Vietnam and the Philippines because Korekiyo focuses his studies in Eastern Asia and those are the only countries where Rantaro lost one of his sisters. Still, though, he figured the answer to that question would be a given.

“Of course.” Rantaro replies, eyebrows raised. “I’ll even tell you the reason we’re there, someday.” That is, if Korekiyo hasn’t figured it out by himself. It’s hard to talk about, the fact that all his sisters are lost, but… somehow he figures the anthropologist would understand.

Korekiyo isn’t much of a hand holding person, something that Rantaro has learned from experience, in fact he doesn’t put much into casual gestures of affection; that’s more where the adventurer takes the lead. Which is why it’s a bit surprising when Kiyo reaches out to intertwine their fingers. He still has to steer the boat and it’s honestly a bit of a distraction but he likes the feeling of Korekiyo’s hand in his. Even through the bandages.

“Is this okay with you?” Rantaro asks anyway, looking at his boyfriend. “I know you don’t always-”

“I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t okay with it.” Korekiyo points out with a wry smile. “It’s an excuse on my part to examine your bracelet. I’d like to guess where you got it from before you tell me.” As though to prove his point, the anthropologist begins to examine the piece of jewelery.

And somehow Rantaro feels that that’s a lie, but he doesn’t say anything about it. He just enjoys the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh Amaguji makes me soft and so do Mukuro and Rantaro being friends
> 
> I swear I'm gonna write angst for this week (I say, with days three and four being done and neither of them being angsty) these fluffy pieces are just making me way too happy rn
> 
> bro... I wish Korekiyo would hold my hand


End file.
